Iruka's Chibified Adventures
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: Iruka feels funny one day and decides to go on an adventure. The Hokage lets him take a few months off and he decides to visit Aisuru-Chibi-Chan in the Land of Tea. He meets the rest of ACC's friends and attends an All-Out-Chibis-Only-Party, only to... DISCONTINUED.
1. Jikage's Announcement

Iruka's Chibified Adventures

By Aisuru-Chibi-Chan

A/N: this is before the Third died, k? In the original anime.

One sunny morning, Iruka-sensei woke up feeling happier than usual. Humming to himself, he went downstairs to his small but bright kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. "Today I feel like just going somewhere and dancing." He said, washing the cup and walking out the door. The second he walked out, he started to randomly do the caramelldansen. Kakashi, who was passing by, stared at him, and shook his head. "He-llo~!" he squealed, unable to control himself. He ran to the Academy and took his place at the front. He was late today, but he didn't care. He stood up and smiled sweetly at his students. "Today, you're all free for a long time! I feel like going on an adventure, so have fun! Just ask random jounin for help with your training~!" He ran off to the Hokage's office, leaving his bewildered students sweatdropping. "Oh! Iruka! I was just about to summon you." Old man Hokage said, stroking his upside-down triangle of a beard. "Yes sir~?" Iruka squeaked, still happy. "Well, I have decided to give you a three month long vacation." The old man said. "Thank you~!" Iruka said, dashing home to pack a bunch of things.

.:*:.

Humming happily, Iruka waved good-bye to Kotetsu and Izumo, who were in the Welcoming Booth to Konoha. "Bye, you guys!" he said. "Bye, senpai!" Kotetsu said, drowning himself in pure syrup. Iruka decided to go to the Land of Tea to visit his old friend, Aisuru-Chibi-Chan there.

A.N: What happens next? If you wanna find out, R&R please! Thank you! Sorry if this chappie was too short, but I have a lot on my mind and am sorting it out slowly….

I don't own Naruto! If I did, Iruka would be married to Takoizu Umino! xD


	2. The Chibi Mystery Part 1

A.N: Chappie two! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! They belong to Kishimoto-sensei-senpai and I-forgot-who-else. xD Anyway, this chappie is about THE CHIBI MYSTERY. Oh, and just in case you didn't know…. Iruka calls me 'Ai' (love) Aisuru means lover. x3

Iruka knocked cutely on his friend Aisuru-Chibi-Chan's door and smiled at her when she opened up. "Hello, Aisuru-Chibi-Chan-Ai!" "Konn'ichiwa, Oneesan!" He hugged her and turned around. "How come your porch roof is destroyed?" "I have no idea. That, Oneesan, is a mystery. Would you please help me crack the case?" "Sure!" Iruka said, grinning and poking her.

The next morning, our cute Chibi Iruka was dressed in a very obvious trench coat and holding a magnifying glass. "Ai-Chan, I found foot-prints. They match your friend Lawliet's feet. "Really? So maybe this'll explain why he's been missing lately." "Come, let's look for him." "Not now. Maybe later, when we can gather a few strong chibi shinobi to help. There might be a strong enemy." "That is a good plan." Iruka said, nodding. "Okay, do you want to go to the dango shop for a while? We haven't in a long time!" "Okay!" Iruka nodded and they ran off the to dango shop where team 7 had met Idate Morino. He was there, and he smiled at Aisuru-Chibi-Chan. "Hi, Sensei, how is my brother?" He asked, and Iruka smiled back. "Oh, the same as ever." "Good." They started talking for a while, not at all noticing the dark red eyes looking calculatingly at them. But Aisuru-Chibi-Chan did. She pretended not to notice, instead getting herself and Iruka dangos, and rice cube for Idate. They all talked, and after that they went home.

A.N: Ooh who do you think is the red-eyed mystery? xD find out in the upcoming chappie! xD


	3. Finding L

Iruka's Chibified Adventures pt 3

The next day, in Aisuru-Chibi-Chan's house, Iruka and ACC were looking at the footprints on the giant vine-thing. "They're definitely L-san's." Iruka said, with a very wise look on his cute little chibi face. "Oh. I guess that explains why he's missing." The brown haired boy from earlier said, peeking out from behind ACC's shoulder. "Yeah." Iruka said, nodding. "So, ACC, are we gonna get him back?" The boy asked, sitting down. "Of course we are!" She started up the beanstalk, followed by Iruka and the boy, whose name you shall find out later.

.)*(.

When they got to the top of the beanstalk, Iruka coughed. "Agh! My throat! It burns!" "Mine too!" "Mine three." They all coughed and pouted. "Who's there?" A big, loud voice asked, and the ground—or rather clouds—where they stood shook. "U-Um, Aisuru-Chibi-Chan, Iruka Umino and Lavi Bookman." "Aisuru-Chibi-Chan, eh? Well, you and your friends are welcome here." The giant held out his pinkie and the trio shook it nervously. "I'm Yagami Light, but you can call me I'm-A-Gay. Courtesy of L." He opened the big doors and ushered the three in. "Did he say 'L'?" Aisuru-Chibi-Chan asked, turning to Lavi and Iruka. "Yep. L. Loud and clear." "So this is where he is!" Lavi grumbled, waddling after Iruka and ACC. "Hmf. Not fair, he gets to see all the awesome things. Not us? That's just so mean!" He sighed but brightened a minute later when a grand (older) lady tromped toward them. "Hello, you must be the guests. I'm Misa-Misa! And you three are so cute! But never mind that! Heeheehee!" She smiled and her blond pigtails brushed past them. "Come on, this is the way to your room." Lavi began blushing and he drooled slightly. "She's pretty!" "Shut up! We're here to find L!" "Find me? Why, I'm right here." The little sweet-tooth stood up from a little chair. "I suppose you've come to take me home?" "L!" ACC ran over and hugged the insane detective. "Hi." He smiled at her, covered in cookie crumbs and frosting. "I've been forgotten~!" Lavi wailed, falling to the floor in a fit of hysteria. "Oh, shut up!" Aisuru yelled in his direction, still hugging L. "L, L, let's go!" The four set off after saying good-bye the giant I'm-a-Gay and his wife Misa-Misa. The same red eyes that had been seen in the tea shop the other day glowed in the shadows of the bushes of the giant's castle. Oh dear… Who could it be?

A/N: Yep! The brown-haired boy is Lavi! –hugs Lavi plushie- I loves him! And sorry, Light fangirls, but Misa-Misa is dating Light…. Or was, until he died. T_T Meep. Don't kill me, the next chapter will be out soon! And I don't own Desunoto, Naruto or -Man. :D R&R please~~.


	4. Alucard and The Chibis Only Party

Iruka's Chibified Adventures pt 4

The Red-eyed mystery giggled childishly and followed Aisuru-Chibi-Chan and the others. "Ai-chan, Ai-chan! Wait up!" Aisuru-Chibi-Chan turned around and hugged the person, laughing and jumping up and down. "Alucard! Alucard! Yay! I haven't seen you in a long time!" The vampire and AC-Chan danced around for a minute, then Aisuru exclaimed, "Alucard! You're here because of _that? _Oh no, it must be bad. We have some at my house. Don't worry." She dragged the boys along, laughing and chatting all the way. "We finally solved that mystery, yes." Iruka said, happy with himself. "Yes, we did!" Lavi just scowled and folded his arms. "Too bad Misa-Misa-san was already married and huge…." The crazy exorcist sighed and his shoulders slumped. "That weird giant had a very strange name, don't you think?" "Yeah… I'm-A-Gay…. L, that was rather mean of you." Aisuru turned to her detective friend and shook her head.

/Timeskip/

The party had reached Aisuru's house and they were all sitting in the living room, tired out of their minds. "Alu-ai-Chan, here's some blood. I know you're hungry." Aisuru gave him a big bowl and he drank gleefully. "Thank you, Ai-chan!" Iruka laughed and switched on the TV. They all turned to it subconsciously. "Oh, the Akatsuki? Amazing! They're having an all-out Chibis Only Party! Let's go, how about it?" Lavi started to drool again. "If there's any hot older ladies, yes." "Pervert…" L nudged him and returned to sucking thoughtfully on his thumb. ACC smiled and clapped her hands. "Then it's decided! We're going to the Chibi Party! When is it, Iruka?" Iruka looked at the screen. "Thursday, starting at nine and ends at four." He grinned. "That's only a day from now! Wah-hoo!"

And ACC and her friends planned their…. Um…. Plan to go to the party.

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit boring, aru…. I've got a lot on my mind, aru. So gomen, aru! I don't own Naruto, DeathNote, Hellsing, or -Man. If I did, Iruka, Alucard, L and Matt, Lavi, Cross Marian and Komui would be mine all mine! Please read the upcoming chapter… and R&R!


End file.
